Mixed Up 1!
by Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn
Summary: AU. Selena and her court from A Road To Destiny hadve been thrown AU into Ethereal Sailors! But Eternity Celestia and her senshi think that Selena and hers are from the Dark Kingdom! What happens when Selena and Eternity are kidnapped? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**_Author's Note: Hope you will enjoy this series. Will take many of my stories very AU!_**

Selena and her court from A Road To Destiny have somehow fallen AU! While trying to find their other senshi they found a portal and

got flung AU into Ethereal Sailor's! When the senshi from this dimension show up things get hot as everybody is trying to figure

everything out! When they finally sit down to talk about it everthing goes wrong! The senshi from this AU think that Selena and her court

are evil and after them! While battling Selena and Eternity are captured! While trying to escape they learn about each other, themselves

and how to transverse AU's on their own! It's a test of wits, courage, strength, determination and friendship. Will the survive and

become friends or kill each other to be free?


	2. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: Here's chapter one!_**

* * *

_Ethereal POV:_

When the Ethereal Sailor's and Planetary Senshi reach their temple they find eight people looking around, clearly confused.

"Selena," said one of the tall blonds, "I thought we were just entering the temple"

The girl with light blue hair nodded.

"We were." she said, "I think we got pulled into and alternate universe"

The rest of her group stared at her. Looking at her like she'd just exploded.

"Your kidding right?" asked the other blonde.

"Wish I was Haruka," she said, "But that's the only thing I can think of"

"So what are we going to do?" asked the tall black haired male, "We need to get home, and fast"

"I know Seiya," said light blue haired girl, "But we're going to need help"

"Hey!" shouted Adrienne.

The group turned.

"What are you doing here!?" she shouted again.

"Is this Hikawa Shrine?" asked the light blue haired girl.

"Yeah it is." said Ruby.

"Um, can I talk to your leaders please?" asked the light blue haired girl.

"Should we talk to them?" asked Ruby to the other senshi.

Eternity and Diana had woken up.

"We'll go and talk to her. Don't let them leave." said Diana.

"I'm going with you Diana." said Promise.

"Me too." said Hoshi.

Eternity and Dianasighed.

"Alright." she said.

Ruby turned back the new group.

"Four of our friends are coming!" she shouted.

The light blue haired girl nodded and turned to her group.

"I'm taking two with me too." she said.

Diana and Eternity nodded and left with Hoshi and Promise.

* * *

_Selena and Co. POV:_

"You guys stay here." said Selena, "I'll take Seiya and Michiru with me"

"Deal." her senshi said in unision.

She walked over to the temple with the four from the other group. When out of earshot they spoke to her.

"My name is Tsukino Diana." said the Usagi clone.

"I'm Celestia Eternity." said the black haired girl.

"Ten'oh Promise." said the Haruka clone.

"Wind Hoshi." said the last girl.

This shocked Selena.

"This might sound weird but I'm Tsukino Selena." said Selena, "And these are two of my friends. Kou Seiya-" Seiya nodded "- and Kaioh Michiru"

Michiru smiled.

"Kaioh Michiru!" exclaimed the Haruka look-a-like.

"Yes. But I'm much older than you are Ms Ten'oh." she said.

"I don't get it." said Eternity.

"Well you see," said Selena, "My senshi and I are from another AU. I can also tell you that you are senshi as well"

"How do you know?" demanded Hoshi.

"Don't talk to our princess like that!" threatend Seiya.

"Don't!" commanded Selena, "I don't want to have to fight a war so that we may return home"

"Yes princess." both senshi murmmered.

"But Hoshi is right." said Eternity, "How DO you know"

"We'll Ms Tsukino here is a look-a-like of one of my older sisters." said Selena, "So I figured that she must be Sailor Moon. And you, Ms Ten'oh, are

Sailor Uranus. Correct"

"Yes you are." said the Usagi look-a-like.

"Good. Now we are going to need your help so that we can get back home in time for Crystal Tokyo." said Selena.

"Crystal Tokyo?" asked Promise.

"Yes. In our AU it is our future in the 30th centuary." said Michiru.

"Let's talk more with the others ok?" said Serena.

"Right. It'll make more sense to us if you explain EVERYTHING!" said Eternity.

Selena and her two senshi nodded and they headed back to the others.

* * *

_Ethereal POV:_

"So what are you doing here?" asked Adrienne.

"We came from another universe and are seeking help to get home." said the Miracle look-a-like.

"Could you tell us your name so that we don't get confused." said Marina.

"Ok. My name is Kaioh Michiko. Kaioh Michiru is my twin sister." said the Miracle look-a-like with golden eyes.

"I'm Ten'oh Sakura and this is my twin sister, Ten'oh Haruka." said the blond with golden eyes.

"Kou Seiya." said the tall black haired man.

"Kou Taiki." said the tall red head man.

"Kou Yaten." said the short white haired man.

"And I'm their princess, Princess Serenity Selena Ceres Tsukino, Princess of the White Moon and Nemesis." said the light blue haired and purple eyed girl

who'd come back with the others.

"Usagi Diana Tsukino, Princess Serenity." said Diana, "But you can call me Diana, so we don't get confused. Ok"

"Ami Marina Mizuno-Anderson." said Marina, "But Marina is ok"

"Rei Adrienne Hino." said Adrienne, "Call me Adrienne."

"Makoto Melanie Kino." said Melanie, "Melanie please"

"Minako Summer Aino." said Summer, "Summer to you"

"Haruka Promise Ten'oh." said Promise, "Promise only"

"Michiru Miracle Kaioh." said Miracle, "Miracle"

"Setsuna Kala-Anne Meioh." said Kala-Anne, "Kala-Anne please."

"Hotaru Adrianna Tomoe." said Adrianna, "Adrianna please"

"Eternity Celestia, Princess Eternity." said Eternity.

"Amanda Mizuno." said Amanda.

"Ruby Hino." said Ruby.

"Melody Earthia." said Melody.

"Mira Aino." said Mira.

"Hoshi Wind." said Hoshi.

"Minda Sorria." said Minda.

"Hazel Lithe." said Hazel.

"Saphiria Sadiko." said Saphiria.

"Can we go somewhere to talk privately about senshi stuff?" asked Selena in a whisper.

"This way." said Adrienne.

They led the new comers to Adrienne's room and everybody squished in.

"So please tell us everything that led you here." said Diana.

* * *

_Selena and Co. POV:_

"Selena," said Yaten, "Are you sure you want to tell them"

"What is it private or something?" asked Promise.

"No just painful." said Selena.

She turned to her senshi.

"I'll tell them but feel free to interject at will." she said.

"Yes princess." they said.

Selena turned back to the other senshi.

"It started about 6 years ago." she said, "We had just finished battleing our enemy, Chaos and we had healed her. But a couple months later, after, um,

friends of ours left my eldest sister, Chikako and her senshi as well as my other sister, Usagi's, senshi started to attack me"

"They kept trying to hurt Selena," said Haruka, "And they kept trying to make her and us leave"

"Michiko and I weren't against Selena." said Sakura, "Originally we were apart of Chikako's court but after hearing how they were treating Selena we left

and joined Selena and her court"

"We moved out of Japan to Canada and took up alias' of super pop stars," said Selena, "Similar to what Seiya, Taiki and Yaten had done during our first

battle with Galaxia and Chaos. We were known as the Famous Lunarian Family, when together. Separately we were different"

"We dyed our hair and changed our look completely." said Michiru, "And the only reason we went back to Japan was because we felt that Crystal Tokyo

was going to happen soon"

"But it was only us who had taken on our princess forms. So we stayed hidden and became known as the Hidden Sailor's." said Taiki.

"Chikako and her senshi tried to fight us at first," said Seiya, "But they lost. So they trained and battled us again"

"And that time they had won." said Michiko, "Then Selena got mad and really laid into them"

"That was last night." said Selena, "We were going to the temple when we were sucked in. While being sucked in our disguise faded. I think that Rei and

Rosalind saw us."

"Great." said Haruka, "Now when we get back we're going to have to tell them the whole story all over again!"

"Haruka! Hush!" said Michiru.

"And that's our story." said Selena.

The Ethereal and Sol senshi were silent. Then Dianaspoke.

"I believe that you are telling the truth." she said, "But I can also tell that my senshi and Eternity's senshi don't. I'm sorry but we can't help you."

"Diana!" said Eternity, "You are too trusting of these people! They could be from the Dark Kingdom and out to get us!"

"I don't think so." said a male voice.

Everybody turned to see 10 males standing at the door.

"Mamoru!" said Eternity, "What do you mean"

The tall Mamoru look-a-like sighed.

"I was talking with my generals, Shingo and his generals and none of these people have been in the Dark Kingdom." he said, "Besides if they were you'd be

able to feel it right?"

Eternity slowly nodded. But Adrienne and Ruby weren't as positive.

"I want you out." said Adrienne.

"Get out of our temple." said Ruby.

The others looked like they got the picture. So did Selena and her group. Quick as lightning they transformed and pushed their way out.

* * *

_Ethereal POV:_

They watched the strangers transform and fight their way past Mamoru and the others.

"Let's go!" shouted Eternity.

The Ethereal Sailor's transformed and left to get them. The Sol looked at Diana.

"I trust them." she said, "We won't fight them"

They nodded though Promise and Adrienne didn't look too pleased.

* * *

**_Hope you like it and please read the next chappie!_**

**_Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long to update. The computer wouldn't let me upload it. But here it is! FINALLY!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Battles and Kidnappings**

"Aries Target Sniper!"

Aries' attack was met by another:

"Neptune Deep Aqua Evolution!"

Aries' attack was nullified instantly.

"What the hell!" she screamed.

"Earth Chain Encircle!"

Earth's was also met by another:

"Tsunamic Sea Encounter!"

Earth was supremely pissed now.

"Arctic Beam!"

Arctic was against Uranus.

"Uranus World Evolution!"

Aqua was against Breeze.

"Aqua Water Ignite!"

"Breeze Tornado Crash!"

Wind and Shadow was against Fighter.

"Windy Breeze Snare!"

"Darkness Shadow Surround!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

Wind's and Shadow's attacks combined. The two attacks collided. Death was against Healer.

"Death Wave Darkness!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Death lept out of the way. Light was against Maker.

"Light Wave Spray Flare!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

One attack hit the other and neither attacker was hurt. Sailor Celestia and Sailor Nemesis were against each other. Sailor Nemesis didn't want to really hurt

Celestia but apparently it couldn't be helped.

"Celestial Tiara Action!"

Sailor Celestia used her tiara attack for the first time alone. But Nemesis countered it.

"Nemesis Tiara!"

The two hit each other. Then as their tiara's returned a pair of hands appeared out of nowhere. The Ethereal senshi and Nemesis' court saw it coming.

"Move!" shouted Wind.

"Princess!" screamed the Starlights.

Celestia and Nemesis turned around just in time to be grabbed at the neck and pulled through a portal.

"NO!" screamed Nemesis' court.

The Ethereal senshi just stared at the spot where their leader and princess had just stood. When they turned to attack the new senshi they were gone. Wind

cursed as they powered down and went back into the temple.

* * *

_Selena and Co. POV:_

Selena and Eternity (yes, they powered down) found themselves in a dark throne room.

"Where are we?" asked Eternity.

Selena shook her head.

"I don't know." she said.

Eternity looked at her.

"So what do we do know? Fight each other or get out?" she asked.

Selena giggled.

"Get out of course." she said, "But first, who are you guys battling anyways?"

"Queen Metillia and her bitch, Beryl." said Eternity.

"Really? Wow! They were so easy to beat back home." said Selena.

Then, before Eternity could retort, they heard evil laughter. Both girls turned to see a red haired girl with ashen skin and red eyes, laughing. Eternity stood.

"You're Queen Beryl aren't you?" she asked.

The girl nodded.

"I am." she said, "And you will soon be my slave."

She snapped her fingers and five girls appeared out of nowhere.

"The Doom and Gloom girls?" asked Selena, standing and looking sceptical.

Queen Beryl arched an eyebrow.

"How do you know of them?" she asked, amusement in her voice.

"Duh!" said Selena, "I'm not from your universe! Back home we beat you so bad! The Doom and Gloom girls have nothing on me now."

"Really?" asked Beryl, "Get her."

The D and G girls attacked. Selena pushed Eternity out of the way and held up her locket.

"Nemesis Star Eternal! Make UP!"

In a flash of lights Selena turned into Sailor Nemesis.

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of the D&G girls.

"I'm Star Eternal Sailor Nemesis." said Nemesis, "I come AU and you're moon dust!"

The D&G girls attacked but Nemesis was quick to avoid. Finally they stood as a group.

"Nemesis Star Reflection!"

Her attack wiped the D&G girls out so fast that Beryl blinked and missed it. So she sent a powerful beam at the senshi. Nemesis didn't see it coming.

"Look out!" shouted Eternity.

Nemesis turned but it was too late. The beam hit her and sent her flying into the pillar. Eternity ran to her side.

"Take 'em to the dungeons." sneered Beryl.

Guards showed up and dragged the struggling Eternity and unconscious senshi away. Eternity tried to wake Sailor Nemesis up but was to unable. They were

thrown into the darkest and nastiest of the dungeons and left in the dark. Eternity's family insignia appeared on her forehead and started to glow.

"At least I can see where she is." thought Eternity glumly.

Finally Sailor Nemesis woke up. Eternity helped her sit up.

"What happened?" she asked while powering down.

"Beryl hit you and you went flying into a pillar. They threw us down here." said Eternity, her voice in a monotone.

"Hey!" shouted Selena, her insignia flaring with her anger, "I didn't ask to get stuck down here with you! I could've handled myself just fine!"

Eternity laughed.

"Right." she said, "that's why you were hit, right?"

Selena glared at the girl and sat down next to her. She sighed.

"So, what do you say that we work together to get out of this?" she asked.

Eternity thought about it for a moment before she sighed.

"Alright." she nodded, "You do seem to know more anyways."

Selena secretly smiled.

"Thanks." she said.

* * *

_Back with the Ethereal Senshi... Ethereal POV:_

They sat in the temple.

"So what do we do now?" asked Marina.

Everybody looked slightly sad. The Ethereal Sailors had left after telling the Sol Senshi what had happened. Of course, the Sol senshi had known but hadn't

said anything. They told the Ethereal Sailors to meet them back here the next day after school.

"I think that perhaps Beryl may have taken them." said Miracle.

They looked at her oddly.

"Well it's true!" she said, slightly blushing at all the attention.

Marina nodded.

"I think she might be right." she said, "I could try and track them."

"I think that Amanda would be on that one." said Adrienne.

Ruby nodded.

"Amanda is as smart as you are Marina." she said, "She'd have brought out her Aries computer by now and started to search."

"Well all the same I still want to look too." said Marina.

"I agree." said Diana.

So they set to work, using Ruby's henshin wand as their basics.

* * *

_With the Ethereal Sailor's...Ethereal POV:_

"Damn!" said Hoshi, pounding her fist into her other hand.

"I know." said Melody, "But we couldn't have done anything."

"Still," said Saphiria.

They all nodded. Then Amanda jerked her head up.

"I think I've got an idea!" she said, "Why can't we just track her?!"

They looked at her like she was holding pure gold.

"Really," said Amanda, getting her Aries computer out, "I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner."

**_(a/n: insert sweatdrop on other Ethereal Sailor's)_** They started to laugh.

"Well let's get to work then." said Mira.

Amanda nodded and they began to work.

"So the geniuses are at work again?" said a voice.

Hoshi and Minda turned to see Ruby.

"The others are doing the same so chances are that these aliens are too." she said.

* * *

_With Taiki, Yaten, Seiya, Haruka, Michiru, Michiko, and Sakura...Selena and Co. POV:_

"So did you find anything yet?" asked Seiya.

Michiru sighed and nodded.

"We found that the enemies that these senshi are fighting is Metillia and Beryl." she said, "And that they have the same base as before and all the same

strengths and weaknesses."

Haruka and Sakura smiled.

"So that means that breaking in and out will be a peice of cake?" asked Haruka.

"Not really." said Michiko, "We'll have to worry about the other senshi AND Beryl and Metillia's minions."

"And then we have to get passed all the dark energy without getting caught." said Taiki.

Here Yaten and Seiya smirked.

"Guys do you still have your Hiddens senshi brooches?" asked Yaten.

They all nodded and pulled them out.

"Well, with them we seem like an essence right?" said Seiya.

They nodded again. Michiru and Michiko got it.

"That's it!" exclaimed Michiko.

"What's it?" asked Sakura.

"We can enter as the Hidden Sailor's and not be detected!" said Michiru excitedly.

The others suddenly smiled and nodded. Then there was beeping from Taiki's computer.

"Youma's." he said, "At the park."

Haruka sighed.

"Guess we better go and help them before we leave for D-point." she said.

"Yes but as the Hidden Sailor's so that we don't attract the attention of the other senshi." said Michiru.

They nodded.

Breeze Hidden Eternal! Sea Hidden Eternal! Uranus Hidden Eternal! Neptune Hidden Eternal! Fighter Hidden Eternal! Maker Hidden Eternal! Healer

Hidden Eternal!

MAKE UP!

Sailor Sea's outfit looked like Sailor Mars' eternal outfit. Except Sea's outfit had 4 skirts and she wore boots that reached the middle of her shins. They

pointed up in the front and had a gold star at the top. She had a white body suit. Her skirts were all lightiest aquamarine and edged with golden sparkles. Her

bows were black and she had a gold star on her forehead instead of a tiara. Her brooch was a white star that sat on her front bow. All of the other hidden

senshi's outfit was the same except for colors. Uranus was deep navy blue everywhere and had a white star on the top of her boots and a white star on her

forehead. Neptune had aqua marine for her color with the white star on her boot tops and a white star on her forehead. Breeze had a lighter navy blue for her

outfit and her sparkles were gold. She had a gold star adorning the top of her boot and her forehead too. Fighter's outfit was sky blue. She had a white star

adorning her boot tops and her forehead. Maker's outfit was ruby red and she had a white star adorning her boot tops and forehead too. Healer's outfit was

a pale yellow. She had the same white star on her boot tops and on her forehead as her comrades. And they all had their princess style and color for hair.

"Ready?" asked Sailor Night.

The others nodded.

**_(a/n: For those of you who haven't read A ROAD TO DESTINY here's the Hidden/Usual stuff; Night/Fighter, Bright/Maker, Light/Healer,_**

**_Wind/Uranus _****_and Ocean/Neptune)_**

"Then let's rock this town!" joked Night.

Light whacked her hard. They left for the park.

* * *

_With Ethereal Sailor's...Ethereal POV._

By now the Ethereal Sailor's had rejoined up with the Sol Senshi and they were talking about the best way to get Eternity back. The 'genuises' of the group,

Mira, Amanda, Marina and Miracle, were busily typing away on their computers(Amanda and Marina) or working things out on paper(Miracle and Mira).

They were so busy that they had to be tapped by Hoshi and Ruby.

"What?" asked Mira, abit peeved that they disrupted her while she was working.

"Youma in the park." said Hoshi.

They all nodded and joined the others outside to trasnform.

Moon Prism Power! Mercury Power! Mars Power! Jupiter Power! Venus Power! Uranus Power! Neptune Power! Pluto Power! Saturn Power! Pheonix

Power! Aquaria Power! Earthia Power! Arctica Power! Wind Power! Death Power! Shadow Power! Light Power!

MAKE UP!

They raced via rooftops towards the park. But when they got there they found 7 other senshi there, fighting the youma.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sailor Moon, "They're really good!"

"No kidding!" said Sailor Arctic.

"Well let's go and show them what we're made of!" said Wind and Uranus.

Death and Neptune smiled weakly **_(a/n: insert sweatdrops!)_**. They all nodded and jumped down.

"Hold it right there!" shouted Sailor Moon.

The fight paused and everybody turned to the senshi.

"You aren't allowed to fight in a publice place," said Sailor Moon, "Let alone attack innocent civilians. I'm Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, we

shall punish you!"

The other senshi took their turns too.

"I am Sailor Mars!" cried Mars.

"I'm Sailor Mercury!" cried Mercury.

"Sailor Jupiter!" cried Jupiter.

"Sailor Venus!" shouted Venus.

"Sailor Uranus!" cried Uranus.

"Sailor Neptune!" cried Neptune.

"Sailor Pluto!" cried Pluto.

"And Sailor Saturn!" shouted Saturn.

"Leader of the Ethereal Sailor's I'm Sailor Aries!" cried Aries.

The other Ethereal's didn't take much offence to her saying that. She was(currently), in the event that Eternity was missing, the leader.

"Sailor Aqua!" shouted Aqua.

"Sailor Earth!" shouted Earth.

"Sailor Arctic!" shouted Arctic.

"Sailor Wind!" shouted Wind.

"Sailor Death!" shouted Death.

"Sailor Shadow! shouted Shadow.

"And Sailor Light!" shouted Light.

"So what?" asked the youma.

Then it replicated itself 8 more times.

"Mercury and Aries!" shouted Moon, "Mars and Aqua! Jupiter and Earth! Venus and Arctic! Uranus and Neptune! Wind and Death! Pluto and Shadow!

Saturn and Light!"

"What about you?" asked Uranus.

Sailor Moon smirked.

"I'll work with the new senshi." she said, "Split!"

They did and each took a youma replicate. Sailor Moon doged her youma replicates attack and made her way to the new senshi.

"Who are you?" she asked them.

* * *

_Selena and Co. POV:_

"Who are you?" asked the younger Sailor Moon.

"We're the Hidden Sailor's." said Night.

"We are missing our leader, Diana." whispered Light.

Sailor Moon gasped.

"So you are the AU visitors?" she asked.

They nodded.

"But please don't tell the others." said Sea, "They really don't like us."

Sailor Moon nodded and winked.

"Your secret is safe with me." she said, "Now let's get the youma!"

They nodded and attacked.

"Razor Winds Unite!" shouted Wind.

"Ocean Tsunami Capture!" shouted Ocean

They were starting a power up for Sailor Moon. The other Hidden Sailor's caught on quickly.

"Tsunamic Sea Encounter!" shouted Sea.

"Light Beam Smash!" shouted Light.

"Night Beam Zap!" shouted Night.

"Bright Beam Flash!" shouted Bright.

"Breeze Tornado Smash!" shouted Breeze.

They called out their attacks(without their weapons) and their powers went to Sailor Moon. She understood and absorbed all the powers. Everybody

watched as there was a bright white light and then Sailor Moon stood there. But it was different from what the Sol senshi and Ethereal Sailor's were used

too. Sailor Moon had transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. Eternal Sailor Moon was about to ask 'now what?' but there was a soft pink light and then the

Eternal Tiel was in front of her. Suddenly she knew what to do.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" she shouted.

All the youma replica's and the youma screamed as they were all dissentigrated at once. Then Eternal Sailor Moon became Sailor Moon and fainted. The Sol

senshi raced for her. The Ethereal Sailor's hung back while Arctic and Aries typed.

"What was that?" asked Mars.

"What did you do to Diana!" asked Uranus.

Night smirked.

"That was her true form that she will gain later, by using your powers." said Wind, "But until then you will be stuck with just Sailor Moon."

"Now we must leave." said Light, reminding the other Hidden Sailor's about their mission.

"Right." said Sea, "We have to find our leader and leave. Adios."

* * *

_Ethereal POV:_

They left them just hanging there. Wind turned to Arctic and Aries.

"Well?" she said.

"They were ghosts." said Aries, "Or that's what the computers said."

"I think otherwise but ok." said Shadow.

"Anyways," said Light, "Did you happen to get a lock on them? I think I have an idea."

"Yeah I did. They're heading to the North Pole." said Aries.

Just the the guardians showed up.

"You must head to the North Pole. A place called D-point." said Luna.

"There you will find Beryl. Save BOTH of the senshi there and defeat Beryl." said Celeste.

The Ethereal Sailor's nodded. Then Wind spoke.

"Don't tell Diana and the others where we went." she said, "We want to end this ourselves."

The guardians nodded.

"Just be careful." said Artimis, "Also trust the new senshi. We have faith in them."

They nodded and formed a circle.

"Phoenix Power!" shouted Aries.

She started to glow her planetary color, cherry red.

"Aquaria Power!" shouted Aqua.

She started to glow her planetary color, sky blue.

"Earthia Power!" shouted Earth.

She started to glow her planetary color, emerald green.

"Arctica Power!" shouted Arctic.

She started to glow her planetary color, white.

"Wind Power!" shouted Wind.

She started to glow her planetary color, ocean blue.

"Death Power!" shouted Death.

She started to glow her planetary color, amythest purple.

"Light Power!" shouted Light.

She started to glow her planetary color, yellow.

"Shadow Power!" shouted Shadow.

She started to glow her planetary color, deep purple.

"Sailor Teleport!" they shouted.

The Sol senshi had noticed and watched them. Sailor Moon woke just to see them leave.

"NO!" she shouted.

"What?" asked Mars, "They just teleported back to the temple."

"No they didn't!" cried Sailor Moon.

"Mercury?" asked Uranus.

"She's right!" exclaimed Mercury, looking up from her computer.

"Well?" asked Venus.

"They went to the North Pole. A place called D-point." said Mercury.

"Then we have to go after them!" said Jupiter.

Sailor Moon shook her head.

"Why not?" asked Pluto.

"Because," she said, "If they'd wanted us to go they'd have waited for us. Since they didn't they want to do this on their own."

"I guess we'll just have to accept it then." said Saturn.

They all nodded and went back to the temple. Once there they powered down and Adrienne went to get something to drink.

* * *

**_Author's Note: So what do you think? The end is near for our friends in this adventure. Can you handle the wait? Well I can because it's going to be up in a few minutes. Once again, flames are welcome but they will be used to roast marshmellos and heat my water bed. Thanx_**

**_Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: So what do you think of this story so far. Sorry to say but the end is near, the next chapter is the final chapter._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Battles and Rescues!**

Selena pounded the bars again.

"What's that going to do?" asked Eternity.

"Testing the strength." said Selena, "We should be able to bust out easy as cake."

Eternity snorted.

"Yeah right!" she said, "$10 says that they have magic on it."

Selena smiled.

"Ok then," smirked Selena, "$10 that they are magically sealed and $20 that I can break them open."

Eternity smiled at that. She was starting to like this girl more and more.

"Ok you're on." she said.

"Then let's henshin." said Selena, getting her brooch out.

"Ok but I'm not helping." smirked Eternity, getting her brooch out.

"Don't worry," smiled Selena, "Your power is too weak anyways."

Eternity pretended to scowel.

Nemesis Star Eternal! Celestial Prism Power!

MAKE UP!

"OK now stand back." said Star Eternal Sailor Nemesis.

Sailor Celestia did as she was told. Sailor Nemesis called for her staff.

"Nemesis Star Strike!" she shouted.

They saw the mark of the magic, and saw it vanish.

"Nemesis Star Strike!" she shouted again.

The bars were busted open. She looked over to see a gapping Sailor Celestia.

"You'll get power similar to this later." laughed Nemesis.

Celestia closed her mouth and smiled.

"Yeah right." she said, "Anyways, let's go. I do owe you $30 after all and my purse ain't here."

Nemesis smirked and the pair left.

* * *

_With the Hidden Sailor's:_

"Got anything yet Ocean?" asked Night.

They'd barely been there when the Ethereal Sailor's had shown up and with their acting leader, Sailor Arctic, they had agreed on peace until they found and

killed Beryl.

"I've got nothing more." said Sailor Ocean, "How about you Aries? Arcitc?"

Both senshi looked up from their mini computers and shook their heads. Night rubbed her temples.

"Bright, I suppose you have nothing either?" she asked.

Bright shook her head.

"Useing my new computer I've gained nothing, but I've used my old one and found our location." she said, "I'm working on finding the pin point of D-point."

Night smiled abit.

"Good keep on it then." she said.

Aqua was abit mad that they'd stuck with one of the new senshi as their leader but Night was leader of her senshi and they were much older and wiser so her

and her group thought it would be best. Besides, Aries, Earth, Arctic, Wind, Death, Light and Shadow had gone against her vote of not trusting them. Sailor

Star Light(**_from A Road to Destiny_**) was also abit mad that Star Bright, Star Night, Star Ocean, Star Sea, Star Breeze, and Star Wind had said that they'd

work with the Sol senshi of this universe. Not that Star Light was complaining but these very senshi had only tried to kill them hours ago.

"Got it!" cried Star Bright.

She pointed farther North.

"We've got about 100Km to 250Km to walk." she said, putting away her computer.

"What?!" cried Aqua.

Aries hit her, hard.

"Shut up!" she said, "Would you rather our princess dies or we get sore?"

"Sore..." mummbled Aqua.

"Well let's go." said Arctic cheerfully, "We'll probably be spending a night here so let's get moving."

"Sailor Arctic is right." said Star Night, "Let's go before we freeze."

They all nodded and started heading in the direction pointed out by Star Bright.

* * *

_---With Eternity and Selena---_

"We've probably been walking in circles." said Sailor Celestia.

"Nope." said Sailor Nemesis.

"How do you know?" asked Celestia.

"I can feel the energy _ki's_ and they are different everytime we change paths." she replied.

"oh." said Celestia.

Then they came apon a white door. Both knew that Beryl's only color was black so some kind of good magic or powers was creating this door.

"Think it's for us?" asked Celestia.

"I don't know but let's go through it. We might get out." said Nemesis.

Celestia obidently followed Nemesis. She knew that Nemesis was about 6-7 years older so she trusted her completely to get them out. But when they went

through the door they weren't expecting what they found. They found themselves on the destroyed planet of Celestia! They turned to leave but found the

door was gone!

"Where are we?" asked Nemesis, "This seems famillar, somehow."

"We're on Celestia!" exclaimed Sailor Celestia, "This was once my home! C'mon! Let's find the palace!"

Celestia grabbed Nemesis' hand and they both ran the same way, Celestia knowing the way, Nemesis found the path by, memory?

"Welcome home Eternity." said a voice as they approched the palace.

"Who's there?" asked Nemesis, stepping forward.

She knew that the Ethereal Sailor's (if they could) would rip her to pieces if Celestia was hurt. Yet the voice was familiar.

"I know you too, Selena." said the voice, materialising, "Or should I say, Selene?"

"How do you know what I am?" asked Nemesis, slightly startled.

"Because in this AU I'm your twin sister." said the woman now standing before them.

"Your what?" asked Nemesis.

"Your sister, Selene." she said, "My name is Eternity."

Celestia stepped forward.

"But that's my name!" she said.

"I know. I'm the goddess that you are named for." she said, "But I'm also you. What you see of me right now, is your memory. I'm you and you are me. The

reason I was reborn in one of my bloodline was because of Selene."

"What'd I do?" asked Nemesis.

"Not you, your counter part here." said Goddess Eternity, "And she's right behind you."

Both senshi turned to see a twin of Princess Selena/Selena/Sailor Nemesis standing there.

"Eternity, you know as well as I that I'm also a memory of Selena's." she said to the other memory goddess.

"I know." laughed Goddess Eternity, "I was just teasing. Selena, Sailor Nemesis, this is you. You both should know that all the gods and goddesses of this

AU are the same gods and goddesses throughout all AU's. So therefore, Sailor Nemesis, Sailor Celestia, you ARE sisters. Sailor Nemesis, if you check your

blood to that of Princess Serenity's and Princess Chikako's you will see that it is different. But your's and Sailor Celestia's are the same."

"And that you will also have my memories, the memories of yourself before you were reborn as Selena." said Goddess Selene.

Nemesis nodded.

"I know who and what I am." said Nemesis, "But I don't see why you are here if I do."

"Ah, but clearly you don't." said Goddess Selene, "Since you don't know of your sister or why all the gods and goddesses were reborn."

"All of them?" asked Nemesis, "But why?"

"That's what they're here to tell us, I think." said Celestia.

Goddess Selene and Eternity nodded.

"Please become what you are." said Goddess Selene.

Nemesis nodded and closed her eyes. Within a flash of light she became Princess Selena. When she opened her eyes her 'double' was gone.

"Inside you." said Goddess Eternity, "Since you already know she had to mearly merge with you. But for me I must make Princess Eternity remember

EVERYTHING."

Celestia nodded and become Princess Eternity.

"Now close your eyes and listen to what I have to say." said Princess Selena, "And repeat after me."

Princess Eternity nodded and closed her eyes.

"I am one with my Goddess and she is one with me." said Princess Selena.

"I am one with my Goddess and she is one with me." repeated Princess Eternity.

"I have been her and she is me now." said Princess Selena.

"I have been her and she is me now." said Princss Eternity.

"We share our memories and emotions." said Princess Selena.

"We share our memories and emotions." repeated Princess Eternity.

"We share our pain and sorrow." said Princess Selena.

"We share our pain and sorrow." said Princess Eternity.

"We shall be one in each other." said Princess Selena.

"We shall be one in each other." repeated Princess Eternity.

"And now we embrace each other." said Princess Selena.

"And now we embrace each other." repeated Princess Eternity.

Then with a flash of light a shrill scream the goddess Eternity became who she was supposed to be, Princess Eternity. Princess Eternity suddenly opened her

eyes.

"Well?" asked Princess Selena, "How do you feel? Do you remember us? And what happend to us?"

Princess Eternity nodded.

"I can't believe that we all chose to save our peoples by having to live within our desendants." she said.

"Not exactly." said Princess Selena, "We are goddesses and gods, yes, but we are also mortal too. We are who they are and they are who we are."

"I know, we've become one, like we were meant to be." said Princess Eternity.

Princess Selena nodded.

"Now let's get back to the others." she said.

"Right." said Princess Eternity, "Let's teleport back to that dark hall."

Nemesis Star Eternal! Celestial Prism Power!

MAKE UP!

"C'mon!" shouted Celestia cheerfully, "I still owe my older sister $30 and we need to help our senshi."

Nemesis laughed and nodded. They held hands.

"We are goddesses!" the shouted, "Sailor Goddess Teleport!"

But nothing happened.

"Perhaps we are in another AU?" suggested Nemesis.

"Then let's concentrate on my AU and cross the dimensions." said Celestia.

"We are goddesses!" the shouted, "Goddess Time Cross!"

And with a flash of light they were gone.

* * *

_---With Ethereal and Hidden Sailor's---_

"It's so cold!" shreiked Aries.

"Not for me!" laughed Arctic, "This is just like back home!"

They could tell that Sailor Arctic was having a blast. She loved the cold and this was just her type of weather.

"Well let's keep moving." said Star Light, "We still have some more ground to cover."

They nodded. The senshi had only stopped briefly because of hunger and needing to find out their location. Then they saw it. A flash of light. Almost like it

was a signal for them.

"I'm on it." said Star Bright when she saw Star Night see the light.

They stopped again and Star Bright did her calculations.

"It's them!" she yelled, "It's our princess'!"

It was then that the Ethereal Sailor's realised that they'd been travelling these last two days with the strangers from the other AU.

"You're the Outer Court senshi?" demanded Aries.

Star Night nodded and with a flash of light they became their true forms.

"We are Sailor Star Fighter." said Fighter.

"Sailor Star Maker." said Maker.

"Sailor Star Healer." said Healer.

"Star Eternal Sailor Uranus." said Uranus.

"Star Eternal Sailor Neptune." said Neptune.

"Star Eternal Sailor Breeze." said Breeze.

"And Star Eternal Sailor Sea." said Sea.

"Wow!" said Earth, "This whole time we were working with you and we never even knew it! I guess you guys are ok."

They laughed.

"Same here." said Aries and Arctic in unison.

"Ditto." said Aqua and Wind.

"I like you guys anyways." admitted Light.

"Same." said Shadow and Death.

"Guess that's good. Now let's go." said Breeze.

They nodded and ran for their princess'.

* * *

_---With Selena and Eternity---_

"Where are we?" asked Sailor Celestia.

"Well considering our senshi are running at us I'd say we're back in your home." said Sailor Nemesis.

They both smiled and raced for their senshi. They met mid way. Their senshi were in tears. There was alot of "Are you ok?"'s and such. Finally, as the sun

was rising to start their third day everything settled down.

"At least you guys haven't killed each other yet." laughed Nemesis.

"Yeah," said Auqa, "We thought they weren't them then we just found out they were but what ever! It's all good."

They laughed at her antics. Then they felt it. First the tremors were small, then they kept growing.

"What's happening?" cried Earth.

Even though her element was earth she was so scared of natural disasters.

"R-Relax." stuttered Aqua, "It's n-not normal. It's got to b-be B-Beryl."

Then they heard the laugh. It souned so high that even Usagi or Diana wouldn't be able to compete with it.

"Welcome to your deaths Sailor Senshi!" shrieked Queen Beryl.

Only it wasn't Beryl. Beryl had been absorbed by Metillia.

"Not so fast!" shouted Sailor Celesita, "I stand for the triumph of good! I'm Sailor Celestia!"

"I'm Sailor Aries!" shouted Aries.

"Sailor Aqua!" shouted Aqua.

"Sailor Earth!" shouted Earth.

"Sailor Arctic!" shouted Arctic.

"Sailor Wind!" shouted Wind.

"Sailor Death!" shouted Death.

"Sailor Light!" shouted Light.

"Sailor Shadow!" shouted Shadow.

"And we're the Ethereal Sailor's!" they shouted in unison.

"So what?" asked Metillia, "I beat you before and I'll do it again."

"NO!" shouted Sailor Nemesis.

Metillia turned to her and her senshi.

"Who're you?" she asked, "I've never seen you 8 before?"

Sailor Nemesis smirked.

"Coming AU! I'm the Goddess Selene! I'm also her bloodline! I'm Sailor Nemesis!" shouted

Sailor Nemesis.

"We are the three sacred shooting stars!" shouted Fighter, "Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!" shouted Maker.

"Sailor Star Healer!" shouted Healer.

"Sailor Starlights! Stage on!" they shouted.

"Guardian of the winds, Uranus is my guardian I'm Star Eternal Sailor Uranus!" shouted Uranus.

"Guardian of the oceans, Neptune is my guardian. I'm Star Eternal Sailor Neptune!" shouted Neptune.

"From the seas of Neptune I'm Star Eternal Sailor Sea!" shouted Sea.

"From the breezes of Uranus, I'm Star Eternal Sailor Breeze!" shouted Breeze.

"And we're the sailor senshi of the outer court!" they shouted.

The final battle was about to begin...

* * *

**_Author's Note: I had you all hyped up right? You all thought this was the final battle right? Ha! I tricked you all! The final battle should be in the next chapter. enjoy!_**

**_Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: At last! The final Battle! hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Final Battle!**

Metillia laughed.

"You can't defeat me." she said.

"Then explain how I was able to escape so easily." said Nemesis.

Metillia looked at her and Sailor Celestia then screamed.

"No!" she howeled, "How did you escape!? I had all MY charms and spells on it!"

Nemesis looked at Celestia and Celestia nodded. Both senshi closed their eyes and transformed into their princess forms. Metillia wasn't happy and tried to

freeze them. She got the senshi. So now they couldn't move. Princess Eternity and Selena were pissed now. They concentrated and the ice melted. The

senshi just stood there. Metillia blasted the girls and they waited until the blast hit them. The Ethereal Sailor's cried out but the outer court just watched. They

knew that this was something that only their princess' could do.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" cried Wind, tears streaking her face.

"Because," said Fighter, "The only thing we can do is wait. They must do this on their own."

The other outer court nodded and the Ethereal Sailor's could mearly nod and stay put. Then they saw the top of the ice mountain break open into a platform

and knew that their princess' were there. Princess Eternity opened her eyes first. She faced Princess Selena.

"Let's do this sis." she said.

Princess Selena nodded. They both glowed and became what they were meant to be, goddesses.

"What!?" cried Metillia, frightened, "They're goddesses!"

The senshi were shocked.

"We are the twin goddesses of the moons!" cried Eternity.

"And we will crush you forever you bitch!" shouted Selene.

They grabbed hands.

"Glactic Cosmos Goddess Strike!" they chorused.

Their attack came at Metillia and she threw up a shield. She was still laughing that evil empty laugh though.

"You still can't defeat me!" she laughed and threw an attack at them. Their attack was also like a shield so Eternity and Selene weren't hurt.

"Let's help them now." stated Maker.

"But I thought you said that they had to do this on their own!" screamed Aqua.

Uranus nodded.

"True but they need more power. That's how we can help them." she said.

She nodded and the outer court senshi started to glow. Fighter blue, Maker red, Healer yellow, Uranus navy blue, Neptune aquamarine, Sea golden

aquamarine and Breeze golden navy blue.

"Fighter Star Eternal!" shouted Fighter.

"Maker Star Eternal!" shouted Maker.

"Healer Star Eternal!" shouted Healer.

"Uranus Star Eternal!" shouted Uranus .

"Neptune Star Eternal!" shouted Neptune.

"Sea Star Eternal!" shouted Sea.

"Breeze Star Eternal!" shouted Breeze.

"Sailor Power!" they cried.

The Ethereal Sailor's understood. Aries started to glow cherry red, Aqua was sky blue, Earth was emerald green, Arctic was white, Wind was ocean blue,

Death was amethyst purple, Light was yellow and Shadow was deep purple.

"Phoenix Power!" shouted Aries.

"Aquaria Power!" shouted Aqua.

"Earthia Power!" shouted Earth.

"Arctica Power!" shouted Arctic.

"Wind Power!" shouted Wind.

"Death Power!" shouted Death.

"Light Power!" shouted Light.

"Shadow Power!" shouted Shadow.

"Ethereal Power UP!" they screamed.

All the powers of the senshi went to their respective princess/goddess. The princesses/goddesses started to glow a bright pink and purple color as they took

in their senshi's powers. Their attac became massivly huge and wiped Metillia/Beryl right off the face of the planet. Then the ice tower started to shake and as

the senshi screamed it collapsed on the, now, princesses.

* * *

_---2 weeks later, still in the Ethereal Sailors...Selena and Co. POV---_

Selena slowly opened her eyes. As she did so she felt a cool cloth on her forehead.

"Mmm." she murmmered, "That feels good."

Her 'nurse' gasped and fell back. Selena opened her eyes and saw Michiru had landed on top of Michiko. She started to giggle then burst out laughing. That,

of course, brought the rest of her senshi into the temple room. They all crowded around her, asking a million questions a second. Finally Michiru and Michiko

had Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Sakura and Haruka thrown out.

"Sorry about that princess." said Michiko.

Michiru nodded.

"It's just that you've been out of it for just under 2 weeks." she said.

Selena must've looked surprised because Michiru was nodding and Michiko was giggling. Then they heard a soft murmmer. Michiko turned to the other bed

in the room. Selena sat up and saw a spray of black hair on the bed.

"Eternity!" she cried, trying to get up.

But she quickly found that she had not the strength to carry her to her sister/friend's bed. Michiru smiled and asked Haruka to come in. Selena giggled when

everybody else gave her a hard time about it. Haruka came in smiling.

"So," she said, picking Selena up, "Slept well?"

Selena laughed and Michiru whacked Haruka.

"She wants to see Eternity." said Michiru.

Haruka nodded and the three went over to where Eternity now sat.

"Eternity!" said Selena, "We did it! We beat Beryl and Metillia!"

Eternity was grinning so wide you'd have thought her face to stick that way.

"I know! Isn't it great?" she said.

Then her face went grim.

"When you didn't wake up I thought you were dead. They told me that you'd most likely saved me because you used the most power." she said.

Haruka put Selena on Eternity's bed and Michiru, Haruka and Michiko left quietly.

"It's true." said Selena, hanging her head, "If I hadn't used my powers then you would've died. I think that's why I was pulled here. To learn about myself

and to save you. I think without us there you and Diana would've died, along with your senshi. I know because back home that's what happened to Usagi

and the inner court."

Eternity was speachless. Then she grinned and hugged her sister/friend tightly.

"And I'm glad you came for us!" she said, tears making tracks in her face.

Outside the Ethereal Sailor's and Selena's court were evesdropping.

"So now what?" asked Ruby, "Are we friends or what?"

Selena's court sweatdropped and Adrienne hit her sister hard.

"Of course we're friends with them!" she shouted.

_---Ethereal POV---_

"Besides," whispered Adrienne into her sister's ear, "It's not like you can go against your goddess princess now is it?"

Ruby turned ruby red and Adrienne simple laughed.

Marina, Amanda, Michiru, Michiko, Taiki, Miracle, Kala-Anne and Mira had left and gone to another part to talk about how to get Selena's court back

home. Seiya, Haruka, Sakura, Hoshi, Minda, Promise and Melanie were under a cherry tree now and talking about race cars and fighting techniques. Diana,

Adrienne, Adrianna and Saphiria were talking about their different high schools and what was going to happen next. Summer, Ruby, Melody, Yaten and

Hazel were talking about fashions and candies that differed from their homes. Then everybody looked towards the door when Eternity and Selena came out.

Eternity was supporting her sister/friend and Selena was making an effort to smile. They all ran over and started their 20 question's period.

* * *

**_So what do you think? I know, not much detail but too bad. And wait! There's still one more chapter in this Mixed Up!_**

**_Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_And here's the last chapter! Thank you all for reading and reviewing and there will be a sequel to this as soon as I can post it!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Final Farewells!_**

It was finally time for Selena and her court to leave. The Sol Senshi were off dealing with something or other, either way they didn't come. But the Ethereal

Sailor's sure did. They'd all made great friends with Selena's court. Obviously Selena and Eternity were really great friends. Taiki and Amanda and Mira

were good friends. So was Seiya and Minda. And Haruka and Hoshi, and Michiru and Saphiria, and Yaten and Hazel, and Michiko and Ruby and Melody

and Sakura. Nobody wanted to leave.

"Don't worry." smirked Eternity.

"Yeah," giggled Selena, "We've got something planned so that you guys can visit each other. So we'll see them again."

This made both parties very happy. Even Shingo and his generals, Nathan, Erik, Harry and Thomas had shown up. Thougth the generals weren't happy that

the Sol senshi weren't there, they too had grown to like the new comers.

"Now here is your first lesson on demension travel," said Selena, "You all must want to go to the same place and want it very badly. Now grab hands."

"Princess," said Seiya, "Don't we have to be in our senshi forms for this?"

Both Eternity and Selena shook their heads.

"Nope and once we get back home you guys will have your full memories." winked Selena.

Before the senshi could question Selena they'd vanished. It was like she had whispered a chant or something. They were there then they weren't.

"What?" cried Ruby, "What just happened?!"

Eternity smiled.

"They went home." she said, "And soon I'd expect you guys to get headaches and start to remember our connection with them?"

"Well we know that you and Selena-hime are goddesses and sister goddesses at that." said Mira.

Eternity nodded.

"And we've also known since your awakening that we are the goddesses of our homeworlds, reborn into our bloodlines." said Amanda.

"We also know that the cause of us being reborn was that the great evil had tried to kill our bloodlines." said Hoshi.

"So to protect them we killed the great evil but at the cost of our lives." said Saphiria.

"And since we are immortal we chose to be reborn into our bloodlines." finished Hazel.

Eternity stared at them then smiled.

"So how come you never told me this?" she asked.

"Because we could sense that these new comers had to FORCE your true awakening." said Melody.

"Well nice to let me in on that." smiled Eternity, "Now let's go and get something to eat, ok? I'm starved"

They laughed at their princess and went to the arcade, where they found the Sol senshi.

* * *

_With Selena & Co._

They were falling and then suddenly they landed, in their hotel room, in front of the guardians.

"Lunar goddess!" shouted Luna, "Don't ever do that again!"

Selena mearly smiled as the others went to bed. She knew that they'd be there for a long time.

"So how long have we been gone for?" asked Selena.

Kala looked up.

"About 4 hours." she said.

Selena looked surprised.

"Really?" she said, "Only 4 hours?"

The four guardian's nodded.

"Wow!" she said, "And to think back in Eternity's world it's been a month!"

"I think we get an explaination." said Victoria.

"I think so too." said Selena, "Starting with I'm the goddess Selene."

The four stared at her. Then the phone rang.

"H-Hello?" asked Luna shakily.

"Guys!" shouted the other person, "It's them! I've finally found them!"

"Who are you?" demanded Luna.

"Oh, sorry Luna but this is Rei." said the person.

Luna turned white and dropped the phone. The others could hear Rei yelling at Luna.

"Luna," said Selena, "Who is that?"

"It's, it's," and with that she fainted.

* * *

**_THE END!_**

**_Read Ethereal Sailor's and A Road to Destiny to find out what happens to our dear friends! And there will be another part to Mixed Up coming out soon. _****_Wanting to get some of my other stories up first._**

**_Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn_**


End file.
